The Cookie of Fortune
by 9TailsDevil
Summary: What would happen if the Elgang lived in oriental times? Featuring characters based on: Ara Haan, Chung, Rena, Elsword (Maybe), Aisha (Maybe) Actual Elsword characters who keep their names: Ran, Helputt
1. Prologue

It all started in oriental Japan with a pin and a girl named Kitsune. Kitsune Silver Tentai. She had brilliant silver hair and gray eyes as well as fairly pale skin. That wasn't the only thing that separated her from typical Japanese girls, though her family was renowned for their martial arts skills. Most Japanese children were trained, but the Tentai line was known for having generations of expert martial artists. Although she was highly skilled at martial arts, she preferred using a spear because it had slightly more range. Unlike most girls, she also carried her spear with her everywhere, just in case she ran into trouble, after what happened to her brother Aren. He'd become possessed by the demon Ran when he searched for more power, and cast a forgetting spell that made almost everyone forget Ran. Everyone except for Kitsune… though she didn't have any time to dwell on the mystery.

**So...This is short because I actually posted this on another site and I'm using the same format I did on there...But I promise the next parts will be longer! T^ T Btw does anyone want a character list on this?**


	2. Chapter 1-Kitsune's Childhood

**Honestly, I didn't intend to update for a looooong time because I doubted I would be able to finish the other chapters when I was busy with projects :( I've been busy with life lately soz yeah. Normally I update once a week on another site I use, but lately I've started updating about once a month. But I felt bad because of all the views... So be glad I'm updating it early Q~Q Oh, and until later the updates are going to be pretty short. I'm copying the format on the other site I post this on. Ugh why is this so long I'm sorry Q~Q *flees and leaves you in peace***

When she was about four years old, Tentai was seemingly possessed-she suddenly started digging frantically in her parents' backyard. While her parents attempted to pull her away, but it was all in vain. As they realized what their daughter was holding after she finally stopped digging, their typically rosy faces went deathly pale. In her hands she held the pin of the Kitsune/Gumiho (fox) Goddess Eun. Smiling cheerfully, Silver asked her parents to place it in her hair. Hands trembling, Lady Tentai pinned her daughter's hair in a bun with the fox pin. But why were the adults so frightened? Countless millennia ago, one of the Tentai's ancestors had trapped a resentful Eun in a tiny pin. From that day forward, the youngest Tentai was always seen wearing that pin, so she was nicknamed Kitsune. Eventually, everyone started calling her Kitsune so much that her given name was turned into her nickname, and vice versa.


	3. Chapter 2-Kitsune and Eun's Argument

One of Kitsune's biggest secrets was the pin granting her abilities. It let her communicate with Eun and become her host while she was training. In the beginning though, she had to faint before Eun was able to lend her strength, but after long months, they finally found an alternative method. It happened by accident. One rainy day, frustrated with her weakness and annoyed with Eun for not supporting her more, she yanked the pin out of her hair and threw it at the ground. A few moments later, Kitsune felt her eyes narrow slightly and looked into a puddle. She gasped as she saw the red claw marks on her face. "Eun?"

_Yep. Now, why don't you tell me why you tried to destroy the pin? You know how much trouble I can cause on my own, don't you~?_

"Actually I don't... What happened?"

_Isn't it obvious? You found another way to borrow my strength._

"Uh... say what? I thought the only way to do that was by fain-"

_Now, now, Kitsune. You know that in our world, anything is possible._

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY?!" Kitsune cried out in frustration, thinking, _Kami... Eun is so annoying sometimes..._

_I can hear your thoughts, you know._

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, EUN PLEASE STOP BEFORE I GO INSANE!"

_Okay okay Kitsune. Calm down for once in your short life._

_"Short?! I'm already a teenager!"_

_So? I've lived for several millennia. All of you humans seem young to me in comparison. You should know that already._

"Hmph! Fine, Grandmother."

_Excuse me?! I AM NOT THAT OL-oh shoot I'm probably older than your grandmother... _Eun retorted._ qwq_

"You're such a child sometimes, Eun…"Kitsune sighed, facepalming.

_Why thank you! ^-^_

"That wasn't a compliment." ._.

_Umm…. it wasn't? I'll just take it as one then!_

"Immature fox..." Kitsune muttered under her breath.

_Hey! I heard that! Take that back, or else! _Eun screamed.

"Or else what? You'll take away my family? It's too late, Ar-"

_We agreed that was an untouchable topic._

"UGHHH ASOIHODHSAODNQOWNDOQWNEOQWHOI! You're so annoying sometimes you annoy me to the point where I can't think straight! How did you expect me to remember that?!"

_I didn't. _._.

"Whatever... let's just go home..." -_-

_Umm I'm kind of stuck with you..._

"I've noticed, but you forget that you tend to cast a spell on me that puts me in a trance and forces me to go wherever you want." Kitsune glared, but to any people passing by, it looked like she was glaring at nothing for no reason.

**Haiiii did you miss me? :D Eh... probably not :( I hope you noticed I edited the other chapters recently T^T If they went to waste...) And this one is extra long so be happy please Q~Q...Maybe give a review? :D Or if you don't want to comment on the story itself, can you please tell me if you prefer short or long chapters? You don't have to give a review for that, you can PM me... I don't bite :( Promise! D:**

**And yes I forgot to update earlier... I suck qwq Sorreh... I kinda forgot my account info x. x"**


	4. Chapter 3-Kitsune's Reunion(of sorts)

**Full Title: Chapter 3- Kitsune's Reunion (of sorts) With an Old Friend**

Although she lived in the country, Kitsune would visit nearby Tokyo every once in awhile when she wanted a different kind of meal (her parents typically prepared sushi). One day, she found a place named Minato. _Interesting,_ she mused._I wonder what kind of food they have?_ The next day, she asked her friend Hana Hisui, an archer with emerald hair and amber eyes, to accompany her to Minato. Hana agreed, but never arrived. Kitsune waited for at least four hours, then got tired of waiting. She stepped up to the doors.

Tentatively, she called out, "Hello?" A raspy male voice answered, "Come in, please." The bamboo doors slowly opened by themselves, or so it seemed.

_Okay… Well this is creepy,_ thought Silver. A blonde waiter with azure eyes appeared a few minutes later.

"Hello!", he called out cheerfully, sounding nothing like the first person Silver had heard. "How many people?"

"Just me," Tentai replied softly, confused, wondering what in the world happened to Mr. Raspy Voice.

Sensing her confusion, the waiter asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kitsune stared, wondering if she'd met this man before, and whether or not she could trust him. Her eyes widened when she recognized him: the best friend of her brother, wait, no, he _was_ the best friend of her brother… before he disappeared. "H-Hemali?"

The waiter frowned in confusion, "How do you know my name?"

Tears welled in Silver's eyes as she realized her brother's best friend no longer recognized her… and her brother, Aren's promise had come true. He, too, had become possessed… but he never recovered, and became corrupt, taking on the name Ran.

**~A/N~**

I apologize for the late update of chapter 2, and I felt really guilty so I decided to post this one today. q~q Please don't kill me... And then I had to edit it again because this site decided to troll me or a glitch happened and I had to delete a bunch of text (the coding).


	5. Chapter 4-Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Kitsune stared at the home where her grandparents had lived. She saw purple smoke and dark flames everywhere. _What happened to my grandparents?_ Kitsune wondered. _Why is there smoke and fire everywhere? Where is my brother? Aren't only demons able to summon dark flames?_ Questions swirled through Kitsune's head, disappearing as fast as they appeared.

As if by magic, Aren appeared. Or so it seemed. _Hello, weakling._ Aren cackled.

"B-brother?" Kitsune asked timidly.

_Ha! If I was your brother, would I call you weakling? Hmm… on second thought maybe I would, but think. I'm talking to you telepathically. Duh._

Kitsune laughed, "Stop teasing me, Aren. You've always been able to speak to me like that. You promised you'd teach me today!"

Aren raised his eyebrow._ Oh? Seems I've underestimated my host yet again_.

"Host? B-b-but only demons and gods can do that…." Just as Kitsune uttered those words, Aren disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

When the smoke dissipated, Aren wasn't there anymore. At least, not as Kitsune knew him. He had red eyes and hair as pale as Kitsune's, which, since they were siblings, wouldn't seem weird. Except Aren usually looked liked their parents, with amber eyes and jet black hair.

Kitsune screamed, "What did you do to my brother?!"

_Nothing_, the Aren who wasn't Aren attempted to smile innocently, but with his red eyes and pale, shoulder-length hair, he only managed to look creepy.

"Liar," Kitsune Silver glared. "Tell me, or I'll summon Eun!"

_Eun? That fox was trapped in a hair pin millenia_-Ran stopped._ Is that the fox pin?_

This time, Silver smiled innocently, "Maybe, maybe not. Do you really want to find out?"

_She was supposed to die!_

Smirking, Silver chanted, "Eun, watashi wa anata o shokan! (Eun, I summon thee!)"

Red and white smoke swirled behind Silver. Out of the smoke stepped a large yet adorable white fox with red markings and eyes.

*_Loud growling* KITSUNE I WAS HAVING A PERFECTLY NICE NAP WHY DID YOU WAKE ME- huh? Ran?_ Eun stared.

_Yep, it's me~_ Ran said cheerfully. _Missed m-Oof!_

Eun pounced on Ran. _You! How could you?! You got those silly humans to trap me in this tiny… pin and you think I'd be happy to see you?_

_Meh. Why not? It's not like I was happy being trapped in those weird horns…_

Eun laughed. _Which you're wearing right now_.

Ran's face turned beet red. _S-shut up!_

_Whatever, "Dark One"._ Eun teased. Taking on a more serious tone, she asked. _Seriously though, why did you come here?_

_Oh right. Nearly forgot! Hey Kitsune, isn't it your birthday?_ Ran asked curiously.

"Uh…. yeah. How did you know?" Kitsune asked, confused.

_Tsk tsk tsk. I'm your brother-kind of. Anyways I have a birthday present for you~_

Kitsune backed away slowly. "I-I-I don't want a present from you!"

_It's okay. I insist. Your birthday present will be… hm… oh! Of course, this is perfect. _Ran cooed with pleasure.

Kitsune, still confused, asked "What are you talking about?"

_Oh, nothing. Except I'm going to make everyone and everything forget about Aren. No biggie. Now… let's get this party started!_ Ran summoned a mass of demons, commanding._ Stall them. I need time to properly cast and prepare the spell._

_Oh no you don't!_ Eun leaped towards Ran and smashed him into the ground, while Kitsune fought off the demons. _You are __**so**__ not making everyone forget about Aren!_

_Says who?_ Ran sneered. _Three… two… one… Forget._

Kitsune collapsed. "Stars… I see stars and pretty, colorful lights…" she murmured.

Eun cried. _No! Tentai!_ The large fox charged through the demons surrounding Silver and gently nudged Kitsune. _Wake up. Please… I can't lose another friend…_

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun~ **

**Updated twice in a month! :D Your reward/compensation for waiting so long for the former update ^^**

**But don't expect me to do this too often, because if I do I'll run out of parts to publish and then this will sit around in some dusty corner waiting for my brain to finally realize I should write something...Then it'll wait while I get over the annoying thing known as writer's block.**

_**Because this is important it's italicized and underlined *^ *. I need to know, do you people prefer long or short chapters? There's a poll on my profile,so please tell me because it's really for your benefit more than mine (although it does help to know what my readers want...)**_

**By the way, if any of you like Kirby, I made a program with him (Can you believe Kirby is a guy...? I always thought he was a girl . Or genderless...)! Here's the link if you're interested: computer-programming/waving-kirby-emoji-d/5045958510510080**


	6. Chapter 5: The Forbidden Topic

Purple smoke rose from the ground, and out of the smoke, Ran appeared. Kitsune fainted, and Hemali backed away, staring disbelievingly at Ran... even with his twisted features, Hemali remembered... it was Aren, possessed by the demon Ran. When Silver woke up, she had red eyes and pure white hair-Eun, the fox goddess, had possessed her.

_ Kekekekeke, Eun,_ Silver's brother laughed evilly. _I told you that girl was weak!_

Kitsune, who still had the features of a fox, growled, _Ran, you coward. You hid for years, and you wiped the memories of everyone who knew Aren. Everyone but Kitsune. Why?_

Ran stopped laughing. _Everyone, and I mean everyone, was supposed to forget. How could that be?_

Eun smirked. _I told you. Aren may have more training, but Kitsune has more potential. If she managed to fight your spell, who knows what else she can do? After all, you always boasted that no mere mortal could withstand your forgetting spells._

_ Whatever._ Ran sighed. _You may as well let everyone go back to their normal lives. I've learned what I needed to learn anyways- you're arrogant. Clever, perhaps, but still arrogant. Just wait, we will meet again. Until then, ta-ta!_

Just as Ran's form melted back into purple smoke, Eun lunged. _No!_ she cried. Her eyes flashed with anger. Silently, she promised herself- she _would_ find Ran again, and when she did, she would show no mercy.

**~A/N~**

**So like, I'm starting school in a few days so I may not be able to update. I'm really sorry about that qwq I promise I'll upload when I can though.**

**And I'd like to ask a question owo**

**What is the history between Ran and Eun? :3**


	7. Q&R (A Question and a Rant)

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in a loooong time. I HAVE SCHOOL OKAY ;- ; SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. OR IF YOU INSIST AT LEAST LET ME FINISH THIS FIRST! But I have questions for you... Actually pretty much just 1 the rest is rants about stuff.**

**1\. For you people who posted reviews, are you guys fine with me posting replies in this? Because I feel it would be easier if I just had one page to go to in order to reply.**

**AND NOW FOR RANTS.** The main reason I haven't been updating is the hellhole I mean, _wonderful_ thing known as SCHOOL. I'm not even in high school yet, and they give us essays and projects by the third week. Come _on_ school districts. IT STILL FEELS LIKE SUMMER BREAK FOR ME. SO GIVE ME A BREAK AND CUT SOME SLACK WILL YA?!

And that's it. I _might. _Keyword _might_ update soon. You never know with me. Even I never know because I'm constantly forgetting things. So you can always tell me secrets if you want to rant because I'll probably forget it anyway. But never ever tell me things you want me to remember because I'll likely forget. Have a good day people! Hopefully yours are all going to be better than mine ;- ;


	8. Clarifications&Replies to Reviews

**Okay, I thought I made some things clear, but maybe there's some confusion. So I'll just make this a reply to all reviews and clarify a few things. Feel free to PM me and/or leave a review if you have any confusion, advice, etc.**

**And uh, since no one responded to my earlier chapter about whether they're okay or not, I'm just going to assume you are... If you aren't, PM/leave a review and I'll take your review(s) off of this**

* * *

Ordered by Date Written

* * *

**LucasTheCooke: "Did I read Cookie?" -Chapter 1**

**Yes, you did read cookie ou o. The title is pretty much just a fancier/more formal/longer version of The Fortune Cookie. Strange story about the way I created this story. But that's off-topic. Next~**

* * *

**LucasTheCookie: "Interesting... Keep it up"-Chapter 2**

**Thank you, I think? o- o" I hope it's interesting in a good way and not bad.**

* * *

**Azparo:"Not bad"-Chapter 3**

**Uhm... Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? Because it could either mean "I expected this to be horrible." or "This is actually pretty decent." Oh well. ;- ;**

* * *

**Megane Bishojo: "Uhmm... interesting, more! owo" -Chapter 4**

**Aiiii I'm a bad author. Let's just make that clear, because I keep leaving you poor people hanging q-q But to be fair, school is being a pretty big well uh... I have to keep this rated K/E, soz let's just say it's a bully 8D**

I'll try to update soon though

* * *

**Hikari-No-Aria: "PLEASE! Update as soon as possible! And I likes this story so far, its a bit confusing I like it though. :) KEEP GOING!"-**

**qq I don't deserve to have readers like you and Megane. Idk if you 2 are still interested in the story, but I'll try to post soon.**

* * *

**For you other people who want to read ahead, PM me and I'll send you a link to the rough draft for this (well technically it's kind of a second draft; the one I post here gets edited from time to time). Though I must warn you: _I may change the story line from the original_. And no I'm not plagiarizing this is my story I just wanted responses from more than one site. If I send you a link to the original (though it'll be more like instructions as I'm not allowed to send links thru PM and stuff), go ahead, ask the author if she's me. Just say you have a FF account and want to know if she and I are truly the same people. Also, I wanted to be able to see a rough draft of this without saving a bajillion copies of this on my Google Drive or something.**

* * *

**LucasTheCookie: "****So sad :("**

**I'd say I'm sorry but well... that chapter was sort of intended to create feels :c Don't worry though, Kitsune won't forget-or is that something to worry about? I'm an evil writer. Kekekeke~ **imeanwut

* * *

**Hikari-No-Aria : "****YAY! (-O-) FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPPIE! xDDDDDD! O_O...Wait Is TentaiKitsune? Oo"**

**Q-Q Come on, it was only like 2 weeks. And I usually post a maximum of once a month (and as you know Hikari, I haven't updated the original for probably over 3 months. Still working on another chapter because I need a backup plan if I forget to update and/or get writer's block).**

**Yes, Tentai and Kitsune are the same people.**

**Silver=Tentai=Kitsune**

* * *

**LucasTheCookie:"Lol ran what did you do .-."**

**He did everything. **

**#shotforlamejoke q-q**

* * *

**Anonymous: "XD Eun is so childish..."**

**Yes she is. And so am I most of the time, so deal with it! :c WE ALL GET CHILDISH AT TIMES. THAT'S NORMAL RIGHT? RIIIIIGHT? QAQ**

* * *

**Anonymous: "Glitches are fun! I'm kidding I'm kidding :P"**

**You better be kidding. I swear, glitches are like a nightmare for writers. Do you know how long it took to delete all those styling tags? ;~ ;**

* * *

**Hikari-No-Aria: "xDDD. Nice chappie! Poor "Silver"/Eun! DX Well I can understand the school problems! I'm the same. School in a week! DX"**

**Thank you ;w ; Yeah, I feel pretty bad for Kitsune and Eun. I torture**** errr ****inflictpain****? ****imeanwati'minnocent****. I'm very mean to my characters sometimes qq**

**DEAR GOD SCHOOL IS THE WORST Q-Q**

* * *

**Hikari-No-Aria: "Oh..Good luck Tails-chan! Yea...school sucks...TTTT Butt's not that bad...I miss Elementary school now! QwQ..I had so much free time! Middle school is harsh! High school is even more harsh! And good luck! Oh and mind if add a question in?**

**So...**  
**I was reading Lil's(waterlily12) FF called Things to do on a Rainy Day and I started dreaming of SD having a different personality like a dual personality. So in the story, The Imperial, Rebel, and Transform characters were playing a word game where they had to give the definition of hard words and I dreamed that SD got them all right and she even beated CE's vast knowledge! Am I the only one who daydreams about Elsword character having dual personalities? **sorry for ranting"**

**Thank you ;w ; I'm sort of coping better now. I miss preschool. LOL. I wonder where I can find a time machine? .**

**I heard high school is actually easier than middle school :o**

**Ofc not, I live for questions (- this is how you know I have no life. /3)**

**Oooooh sounds cool! I'll have to check out her story when I have time-if I ever manage to have time :(**

**Ara beat Eve? But Eve is a robot with like infinite data memorize.**

**Idk how this has to do with duo personalities, but... *cough cough cough* I've already planned for Kitsune to possibly take more than just one Ara class. All of my characters have multiple personalities I guess. I mean at first I tried to keep Silver innocent but you know, she's been through a lot and I highly doubt anyone would be all happy and cheerful after what she's been through.**

**That's not even a rant! But hey, I did say I'm always open if you want to rant ^^**

* * *

**~Clarifications~**

-Kitsune and Silver/Tentai are the same people.

-Eun has a habit of annoying the hell out of Kitsune. But she tends to do it to help her cheer up/relieve her stress.

-As of right now, Eun is mostly just there for comedy relief. She will likely always be a major part of this story.

-**I still have no idea whether you guys prefer long or short chapters. So seriously, just take the poll, or PM me? I mean it's not even public. Like, the results are but your username won't show up.**

-I tend to update once a month. If I can remember, edit it in time, and get on tomorrow, I'll post a new chapter tomorrow.

-I may use this to fill in the gaps between updates.

-**Character list or no, people? o3o**


	9. Chapter 6-Eun's Chat with Hemali

Hemali timidly walked out of the shadows. "K-Kitsune?" He asked, completely confused by the flood of memories rushing back to him.

Eun/Kitsune turned to face the cowardly (in her opinion) mortal. _You. What are you doing here?_

When Hemali noticed that she had spoken in his mind, he took a step back. "W-what are you? Some sort of evil spirit? And I could ask you the same question! Father told me you died in that fire..."

Eun smirked. _To some, perhaps. I'm simply here to send Ran, probably better known to you as Aren, ba-_

"Who's Aren?"

_You don't remember? He was your best friend… _Eun sighed as she noticed Kitsune crying. _Kitsune please stop crying. He already told you that no one would remember him-_

"But I remembered!" Kitsune interjected, a hint of desperation in her voice. She refused to believe that no one else remembered her precious brother.

_*Sigh* I told you. You're special, Kitsune. Now I remember why I didn't want a host for so many millenia..._

**~A/N~**

Before you all kill me or whatever, I'm sorry for the late update ;^ ; As you can probably tell I forgot to update again, plus my amazing -not- school assigns a new project for at least 2 subjects every week! Like seriously this isn't even high school omfg are you all trying to kill me?! QQQQQ

But yeah I meant to update earlier even with these stupid things but noooo I had to forget to edit it and I'd rather not post a completely unedited chapter because unlike some people (none of you guys reading this) I don't enjoy killing people's eyes with terrible grammar. *shudders*

Don't expect an update for awhile :c I still need to update the original so I actually have something to edit later q- q Plus essays/projects/both every week is not fun. On top of my parents going liek "If you want to use your computer you gotta let me supervise you and you only get an hour to play a day if you can sleep on time and keep up straight As." Ughhhhhh q- q

Oh and what's a good day like without having to delete a bunch of styling text again? (Ex: p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; **I had to delete that from like, every single line ;^ ; I never knew copy pasting did this...**)**HAVE A GOOD DAY PEOPLE :D**


	10. Chapter 7-Kitsune and the Fortune Cookie

_ "_Who's Aren?"

_ Y__ou don't remember? He was your best friend…_Eun sighed as she noticed Kitsune crying. _Kitsune please stop crying. He already told you that no one would remember him-_

"But I remembered!" Kitsune interjected.

_*Sigh* I told you. You're special, Kitsune. Now I remember why I didn't want a host for so many millenia..._

Hemali could only stare helplessly while he watched Kitsune break down in tears. "Well... Kitsune you still feel like eating?"  
Silver perked up immediately. "Would I?! Of course! I always have room for food!"  
Several hours later, a stack of plates were piled next to a bloated Tentai. "Yay... food... I think I ate too much..." She smiled happily and rolled over to sleep.  
"In that case, you won't need this fortune-"  
"OOH FORTUNE COOKIE GIMME!"  
Hemali facepalmed. "No Kitsune, you can't finish-"  
She glared at him. "Hemali Tetsu. Food. _Now_."  
"Silver you really shouldn't-  
"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME THAT!" Silver lunged at Hemali and grabbed the fortune cookie.

* * *

A/N

I'M A PIECE OF SHIT. I KNOW QQ I'M SORREH. SUMIMASEN. GOUMENASAIIII QAQ (I've been taking some Japanese lessons recently ouo They're fun.)

So liek. I forgot to update. Again. What even is life. I wonder if anyone is still sticking with this story after I've been on hiatus for so long qnq.

I seriously felt like writing "She glared at him insert hairflip here" but I figured I'd tortured you guys enough. Now to find my other files ;w ;


End file.
